robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox's Lost Games
In late 2012, my best friend Gavin told me about a game called Roblox, when he told me about it, I wasn't too interested but I decided to give it a shot, and I created an account called MapleLeaf123. I loved Roblox, I would play with Gavin everyday after school. We would play games like Natural Disaster Survival, Sword Fight on the Heights, Flood Escape and much more. But one day in 2014, I received a really strange message from Gavin, here is what it said: "Hey Matt... I'm quitting Roblox, I had to escape. I couldn't take it anymore. It followed me, and followed me. I'm sorry. Bye." I was devastated, but also confused. what was following him? Why did he need to escape? I decided to play some Flood Escape to clear my mind. Later when I left Flood Escape, I received another message, this time from someone named "Lost", here is what it said: "Hi friend. I created some games if you would like to play them. here is the link." I was confused. But out of curiosity, I clicked the link. The link brought me to a page with 3 different games. one was called "Sorrow", the 2nd one was called "Depression", and the last one was called "Burn". I was known to be a curious person, so I played Sorrow. The game loaded me in a park like area, it looked old, like in the 1960s. The trees looked dead and the sky was grey, but there was a stunning amount of detail. I looked around for a bit until I saw a house. I looked around inside the house for a while until I decided to look around in the attic. What was in the attic made me jump. I saw a dark figure, walking around. It turned to me. Before I could do anything, I was teleported to the next game, "Depression". I wanted to stop playing, but I couldn't. The game wouldn't let me leave and shutting down my computer wouldn't do anything. My character loaded in a cemetery. I walked around and saw one particular grave. It said: "R.I.P SharpPixel 2011 - 2014" This shocked me because this was Gavin's username. The figure appeared again, kneeling in front of the grave. It turned to me, and said "I hope your enjoying the game." I then saw Gavin's Roblox Character appeared laying on the grave, he looked pale and had bloodstains on his clothes. I was teleported to the final game, "Burn". My character loaded in a House Fire. I managed to get my character out of the fire. But when I got out, I spawned back in. The black figure appeared again, and Gavin's character was standing in the corner. "Gavin is first, you're next." it said. The figure walked up to gavin and shoved his sharp pointy fingers into his chest. Gavin's character died. The figure proceeded to come up to my character to do the same. But just as he was about to get me, the game shut down. I left immedietly. I took some deep breaths. I decided to play some games to calm me down, I played flood escape, and the figure was there. I played The Mad Murderer, and it was there. No matter where I went, the figure would come back. I decided to quit roblox. The next day at school, I tried talking about it with Gavin. He didn't acknowledge Roblox's existence, so I kept quiet. I still have Roblox on my desktop, and I'll never touch it again.